


Just wait I guess

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: short little missing scene about what happened "while they were just waiting' for Marlon to show up





	Just wait I guess

“Why ya smirking like that for?” - asked Aaron also with a massive grin on his face.

“Nothing, I just like your way of thinking.” - shrugged Robert inching closer.

“My way of thinking? I think you have an entirely different thought about the next few minutes.” - he said finally putting away his phone.

“I think we both know how it's gonna be.” - said Robert standing next to him, with a hand slowly travelling up his back.

“Feeling nostalgic are ya?” - asked Aaron turning to face him. His hands slipped to Robert's waist, it was way too easy.

“Maybe....remember the first time we....”

“Yeah, course I do.” - said Aaron not letting him finish the sentence. - “It was so uncomfortable.” - he laughed. Robert started kissing his neck, so his laughter caught in his throat after ten seconds.

“Well, you don't have to lay down anywhere now.” - said Robert smiling as he bit down on his skin. Aaron smirked, already feeling himself getting hard at the thought. He was ready to start undressing, well at least to get that jacket off, but Robert's hand soon put a stop to it. - “No. This stays on.” - he ordered.

“You like it?” - asked Aaron ready to take the piss out of him – “Because I could swear you said...”

“I like it alright.” - said Robert. - “You have no idea.... you wearing my clothes.... you don't know what that's doing to me.”

“Oh I think I have an idea...” - he said as his hand cupped him. He knew Robert was hard from the moment he got out of that car. He knew his husband way too well to expect anything less.

“I hope Marlon's not gonna turn up in the next ten minutes.” - laughed Robert letting Aaron unzipping his pants.

“I don't think he'll get here that soon... but just to be sure....” - he said pulling his hand away to push Robert back a few meters – “Let's just stay here, it's dark, and....” - he couldn't finish his thought because his mouth collided with Robert's straight away.

“Stop talking.” - he managed to get out before he pulled Aaron in for another kiss. They were grunting like they had no time like this was something forbidden. It sure felt like it.

“I missed this.” - said Aaron as Robert got on his knees before him.

“I actually wanted to bring you here for quite some time.” - he admitted as he gave a few tugs that made Aaron drop his head back. - “Since I know you're not against doing it outdoor...” - he smiled before he took him into his mouth.

“Fucking god Robert.” - sighed Aaron. He wanted to say so many things to him... mainly to shut up, but he pretty much did after that. He wanted to tell him that he's not the only one turned on by the idea of them doing it in a barn.... just like old times. He wanted to tell him how good it made him feel... although the moans escaping his lips were telling enough. He was starting to regret texting Marlon... because he could be here any minute... he should've known Robert's intentions. He just hoped they have more time. All he wanted right now was more time, alone with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short, I know but my head is all over the place so I could only manage this little something. tonight's ep was golden though
> 
> find me on tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> or twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
